


Absolute Beginners

by TheDweeb



Series: In Another World my Smile was Meant for You [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, Garleans (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDweeb/pseuds/TheDweeb
Summary: Justus was in need of a new Medicus and S'ean was in need of a new start. Fortunately, there was a mutual acquaintance to bridge the gap.





	Absolute Beginners

_“I have a proposition for you, Justus.”_

That was the greeting he had been given by an old acquaintance. Were he a man prone to dishonesty he would refer to Medea kir Pazenis as a friend. Indeed, any other number of the nobility likely did refer to her as such; especially if they called upon her frequently. In spite of his very nature, however, Lord Justus het Menauce did his best not to lie.

_“Oh? Well, I’m flattered, Medea darling, but I’m just now starting to enjoy the single life-”_

_“I forget you’re like this. No. You are in need of a new Medicus, are you not?”_

Bittersweet was the feeling he had when Darus had told him he would be retiring. The old medicus had been a fixture in his life--this life--for as long as his memories of Justus had begun, and he was excellent at what he did. He did not begrudge the man his desire to step down, not when he had been serving the Menauce family for the majority of his long life. What caused him some trepidation was his son, Valtristus. Ever since the night he had learned of his infant son’s heart troubles he had been on high alert, but what would he do without a medicus he fully trusted at home?

_“Ah, I’m all ears then.”_

_“I should hope so. He’s a very talented healer, one of the strongest we’ve ever come across, and I know that you won’t mind that he was a conscript.”_

_A foreigner, she meant, but with the Empire on the rise it was a term that carried so much heavy baggage in the capital._

_“Well, don’t keep me in suspense, darling. If you’re recommending him of course I’ll give him a chance. But where is--”_

_“That’s the other thing. You’re the only one I trust with him, Justus. He...he’s good, brilliant, but he needs a soft hand.”_

The new Medicus had arrived that morning only minutes ahead of the blizzard that was howling through the capital’s streets. He had not been expected until that afternoon, but Justus had heard that those with particularly potent healing capabilities were also highly attuned to the aether. As a pure blooded Garlean he most certainly could not relate-should not-but where a good portion of his countrymen lamented their lack of magical ability he appreciated the tradeoff. Enhanced spatial awareness to aid in martial prowess combined with a genetic predisposition towards a larger and hardier people meant their military was certainly a force to be reckoned with. Combine that with their veritable horde of exceedingly talented engineers, with the same enhanced awareness, and it was little wonder so many new territories were being added to the Empire so quickly. That and the Emperor’s particular brand of ruthlessness, a shadow hiding beneath a shiny veneer of righteous virtue.

“Welcome, darling, you’ve arrived earlier than expected,” he crowed as he strode forward, arms thrown wide.

He was not surprised when he received a wide eyed stare of confusion; he had expected it. What he had not expected was the young man’s quick recoil and expression of near-abject terror on his face as he neared. He was so surprised by the reaction that he came to a stop several paces in front of the young Medicus. That was also when he realized exactly how young he looked, though he was acquainted with enough miqo’te to know that appearances could be deceiving. It was a moot point, however, as he cleared his throat then clasped his hands in front of himself where the Medicus could see them.

“But where are my manners,” he said. “I am Justus, Justus het Menauce if you need the full thing. And who might you be?”

The corners of his mouth curled in soft amusement as the miqo’te stood at attention. Medea had mentioned that he had some military training. She had also mentioned that he had not taken well to it at all. She had not elaborated on the reason, only that it had nothing to do with insubordination and that the military had recognized his skill but also that it was ill equipped to properly utilize it. That was why he had been sent back to the capital, so that he and his apparently prodigious talents could still serve Garlemald in some capacity. 

“S'ean Tia, sir.”

“Ah, that's a fine name.”

Never mind that he had almost missed it with how softly the young man spoke. Though he was at attention it was clear that he was attempting to make himself as small as possible. It was hard, however, what with his enormous brown eyes making him stand out. They also gave him the appearance of being very young, likely younger than he actually was. There was only one way to find out, however.

“Forgive me if this is rude, I'm often told I don't have manners, but might I ask how old you are?”

“Sixteen summers, sir.”

The prompt response indicated it was a question he was asked often. He was also clearly falling into a pattern, one the military apparently had no problems instilling in him quickly. It was both interesting and upsetting and he would do his best to break the habit; with the gentle hand that had been requested. 

“Well, S'ean, it is wonderful to meet you, darling,” he said, arms spread wide in welcome once more but his feet firmly planted. “I have been told that you are a very talented healer--ah, ah, no arguments. Medea is not one to idly throw around compliments and she gave me a review so glowing it was like a star come down. However, all that I would ask of you today is to spend some time with me.”

The confusion he had anticipated earlier finally made its full debut. His smile then shifted gears into full mischief as he turned to the side and bowed, his hands pointing the way to the front parlor. Whatever S’ean might have heard about him he would either prove right or entirely wrong, but first he needed the chance to prove himself at all.

“What better way to get you to stop calling me ‘sir’ than over conversation and hot tea. Or do you prefer cider?”

He had not expected an answer, not with how wary and withdrawn S’ean was. He was pleasantly surprised when he received a shy smile that was almost immediately turned to the floor. Well, it was a start.

**Author's Note:**

> So, for clarity's sake I figure I'll outline what this is all about.
> 
> Where Valtristus and I have put our OCs into the FFXIV universe we have also made AUs within that AU. This series takes place on a completely different Shard from FFXIV Canon; which is on the Source. Thusly, the characters while having the same names are essentially different iterations of their Source counterparts (with the exception of Justus, who is product of us fucking around with lore and theorycrafting concepts). Too, the world shares same and similar names to places on the Source, but the history and current events of the world are different; we're just too lazy to think of new names. 
> 
> This series specifically focuses on Justus and S'ean with a few other of our OCs coming in and out. If you've got questions feel free to drop a comment or message to ask (I'm still learning how things work, bear with me please). And thanks for reading! (All titles will be taken from their joint playlist)


End file.
